


You are my number one, baby

by beanieboyj



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff!, inspired by soonhoon’s cola date!, jihoon is Whipped, laps lock!, soonyoung has a disposable camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanieboyj/pseuds/beanieboyj
Summary: soonyoung takes jihoon to a non date date and jihoon is trying to hide how flustered he is.





	You are my number one, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my kinda soft bub rana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+kinda+soft+bub+rana).



> written in a rush bcs i suddenly was inspired by soonhoon’s cola date lmao! sorry for the mistakes aaaah❤️ also the title are the lyrics to ‘I like you lots’ by Lany!

“we’re only going to the convenience store why are you bring a camera”  
soonyoung gave him a bright grin, his steps are clumsy and wobbly on pavement.  
“who said we’re only going to get your cola! cheol hyung told me to take you out because you’ve been in the box for too long now!”  
jihoon sighed,  
very typical of seungcheol.  
jihoon agrees, it will definitely be good for him and he would enjoy soonyoung’s company (not that he would admit it) very much but he could feel the dread of the songs he had to finish before the deadline. he internally groaned, a few hours off sounded really nice.  
he suddenly felt a tug on his jacket, breaking him away from the train of thoughts.  
“jihoon, if you don’t want to we’ll just get your cola. it’s fine i promise”  
“no it’s okay, let’s not do anything dangerous though” he gave soonyoung a gentle smile.  
“don’t worry! i planned it all out” he jumped around giddily, the disposable camera hanging for dear life on his wrist.  
“as long as you don’t get us killed it’ll be okay”  
soonyoung let out a small giggle before gently taking jihoon’s hands in his.  
“we’ll be home safe, i promise” soonyoung smiled, his face only inches away from jihoon.  
jihoon looked away, flushed at contact between both of them.  
“we better hurry soonyoung, we have to get back before practice”

—

jihoon wanted to slap soonyoung, he was making a fool of the both of them.  
“like i said sir, the gallery is closed. please come back tomorrow”  
“but i really want to go in! please please please! give us an hour” soonyoung pleaded, round eyes shining under the dim light of the ticket box.  
“soonyoung-“  
“let me handle this jihoon” he gently covered the shorter’s lips with one of his hands.  
jihoon groaned internally, they were screwed.  
“fine then, but only an hour. don’t break anything” the lady sighed, she gestured the both of them to follow her in.  
“have fun kids”  
soonyoung gave jihoon a proud smile.  
“if that failed you were gonna try to break in am i right?”  
“jihoon-ah! we got in legally that’s good don’t make fun of me”  
jihoon laughed, the back of his hand quickly stroked soonyoung’s cheek fondly.  
“let’s go look around soonie”  
soonyoung looked at him fondly, jihoon wanted him to kiss him but soonyoung started talking about how the sculpture reminded him of wonwoo.  
when their hands found each other again in the middle of walking around, jihoon wondered if it was a date.

—

“i still can’t believe you made me take a picture of you next to the painting of the pig with wings”  
“hey! it was funny alright!”  
jihoon let out a hearty laugh, his hand holding the the cup of hot chocolate carefully.  
“i can’t wait to print all the pictures out”  
“did you even take pictures in the museum?” jihoon gave him a questioning look.  
soonyoung nodded enthusiastically,  
“i took a bunch of pics of you, you’re really pretty ji”  
jihoon his cheeks heat up, he could heat his heart beating out of his chest.  
before the shorter could reply soonyoung intertwined their hands together and pulled him along, making jihoon follow the latter’s fast pace.  
“we still have 2 more places to go, let’s hurry”

—

jihoon gazed at soonyoung in awe as the boy unlocked the gate to enter the baseball field.  
“how did you?”  
“my uncle owns the place, do you like it?”  
jihoon nodded grinning.  
he walked over to the pile of bats and baseballs before passing a ball and glove to soonyoung.  
“let’s play”  
soonyoung gave him a toothy grin, cheeks flushed from the cold hair.  
his smile was so bright jihoon swore that if the sun dies soonyoung would be able to light everything up.

“jihoon-ah you’re so good at both pitching and batting i can’t keep up” soonyoung sighed in defeat. he laid down on the damp grass and his hand was placed on his forehead dramatically.  
“how will i ever beat my jihoonie”  
jihoon rolled his eyes, pretending not to be affected at ‘my jihoonie’ (in reality he was dying inside).  
“get up soonyoung” he held his hand put for the latter, but instead of taking it to get up, soonyoung pulled him down so they were laying next to each other.  
“soonyoung ah!”  
the latter grinned sheepishly at him.  
“i’m tired let’s just cool down for a bit”  
jihoon nodded, occasionally throwing the ball and catching it again.  
soonyoung turned to face him, his finger pressing the button of his camera.  
jihoon didn’t dare to face the boy laying down right next to him, he could fall and never come out again.  
but after a few thoughts he shuffled around to face him.  
soonyoung smiled at him, his fingers caress jihoon’s hair ever so gently.  
falling for soonyoung was something warm, jihoon knew deep down he wouldn’t regret it.

—

“where are we heading now?”  
“the convenience store, i promised you cola and a great time”  
jihoon hummed im reply, his eyes darted around the road, his feet, and their intertwined fingers when soonyoung swung it back and forth.  
“should we get the rest stuff too?”  
“let’s get a whole box of ramen and 10 packets of candy”  
“and bottles of coke. should we get pancake mix so mingyu can cook it for us”  
“yea sure”  
they both continued to talk about various things and as they do soonyoung occasionally bring jihoon’s hand to his chest. he could faintly feel soonyoung’s heart beat, it was nice knowing that he wasn’t the only one giddy.

jihoon held cradled two handfuls of ramen in his two arms, he was about to drop them in the basket but heard a click of the camera.  
“why don’t you smile in the candids i took of you. i want one where you do that really pretty smile of yours” soonyoung whined.  
jihoon placed the packets of ramen into the basket and before he could stop himself he faced the older boy a cheeky expression was plastered on his face.  
“ill smile for a camera if you give a kiss”  
soonyoung looked at him with a mixture of shock and happiness, the boy took long quick strides towards him before gently cupping the latter’s cheek.  
when their lips finally meet jihoon placed his hand on soonyoung’s chest, mentally trying to memorize the feeling of his lips on jihoon’s.  
they pulled apart breathless both grinning wildly.  
“there’s that smile” soonyoung caressed jihoon’s cheek and the other sighed at how warm his had was.  
“aren’t you gonna take a pic?”  
“nah, i don’t want others to fall for it too”  
jihoon pused soonyoung away jokingly.  
“you’re such a mush”  
“but you like me don’t you”  
“yeah, i like you lots”

—

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: venuswzi


End file.
